The Talaria company proposes to continue development of DIANA2, a computer-aided software tool for medical education, and apply it to teaching abut pain and symptom management in the elderly. Using a technique called "facet- based learning", DIANA2 engages learners in interactive vignettes that hone clinical skills more quickly and conveniently than traditional training methods. The training is to be delivered over the internet. In Phase I, Talaria developed DIANA2 modules that assess and ultimately modify learners' knowledge about pain management in the elderly. In pre- to post-test comparison against a control group using traditional techniques, the DIANA2 group improved "three times as much." In Phase II will develop a comprehensive program for teaching this topic, and test its effects with a target audience of medical students. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE